


Some Nights

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: Nyx has a bad night, and Cor is there to help him through it.





	Some Nights

Nyx had bad nights.

 

They both did. Cor’s bad nights usually lead to early mornings, to extra missions taken for no reason other than he needed to feel useful, to leaving Insomnia for months on end, until he was so tired he could finally sleep without waking up in a cold sweat, the shadows of his past finally quiet for a time.

 

Nyx’s bad nights were different.

 

Nyx’s bad nights kept him up for days on end, even when he was exhausted. Nyx’s bad nights made him restless and reckless. Nyx’s bad nights made him feel helpless and hopeless, and left him staring off into nothing for hours.

 

At their worst, Nyx’s bad nights made him quiet.

 

Tonight was one of the worse nights.

 

Cor had come back to their apartment late to find Nyx staring at a half empty beer bottle. No lights were on, the only illumination coming from the street outside the windows. Nyx didn’t look up when Cor closed the door behind him. He didn’t answer Cor’s greeting. He didn’t even look up until Cor’s feet came into his line of sight.

 

Cor didn’t ask, and Nyx didn’t offer an explanation. They had been living together long enough now to know what the other needed, when the bad nights happened. Cor reached out a hand, and Nyx took it, following him back to the bedroom.

 

They curled up together on the bed, Nyx’s head on Cor’s chest, Cor carding his fingers through Nyx’s hair. Cor sighed as Nyx burrowed closer, pressing his ear more firmly against Cor’s chest, as though that would allow him to hear his heartbeat better. “That’s it, babe,” he murmured as Nyx slowly began to relax. “Listen to my heart. I’m here.”


End file.
